Sólo humanos
by digitalprism
Summary: Una extraña energía se percibe desde lo profundo del bosque. InuYasha, Kagome y Sesshomaru se encuentran para investigar el origen del misterioso fenómeno encontrándose con unas criaturas desconocidas que cambiarán algo en sus vidas por tiempo indefinido.
1. Capítulo 1: El misterio en el bosque

**El misterio en el bosque**

Bajar por un pozo, viajar al pasado; Kagome jamás se imaginó que su vida consistiría en balancear su destino entre el pasado y el futuro pero ya se había acostumbrado. A lo que sí le costaba adaptarse era a esas estúpidas lianas por las que tenía que escalar al llegar a la época feudal.

"¿Por qué no ponemos una maldita escalera?" pensaba mientras impulsaba su cuerpo.

Al llegar al borde InuYasha la esperaba ya a unos cuántos metros recargado sobre un árbol. Como siempre con su gesto retador, listo para comenzar una discusión. A sabiendas del posible mal humor del mitad bestia, Kagome dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro y estiró su mano haciéndole llegar un amistoso saludo. Caminó hasta donde se encontraba su compañero con precaución de no caer por el peso de la mochila que había empacado previamente con medicamentos, comida y otros artículos de higiene. Justo cuando iba a abrir la boca para entablar una conversación casual con InuYasha, éste la interrumpió sin notar el buen humor de la joven.

-Pensé que ya se te habían olvidado los fragmentos- dijo con un tono de reproche.

-Claro que no… siempre la tengo conmigo desde aquella vez- respondió Kagome de pronto recordando aquella vez que InuYasha la había tirado al pozo.

Ese recuerdo llegó fugazmente. Recordó ese abrazo, de pronto la caída, enfocando su vista en la imagen de InuYasha al borde del pozo alejándose conforme se acercaba más al fondo. De pronto se sintió triste. InuYasha notó el cambió de humor en la joven y de pronto él supo a lo que Kagome se refería. Avergonzado se llevó las manos detrás de la nuca y sonrojado la miró.

-Me he disculpado muchas veces por eso Kagome… yo sólo quería protegerte de cualquier peligro… aquella vez del idiota de Sesshomaru quien casi te mata-

-Claro- respondió Kagome con reproche. De pronto guardó silencio por unos minutos y miró hacia el bosque. Sentía un cosquilleo en el cuerpo, era intenso pero no lo suficiente. Podía percibir una presencia, un youki muy particular que sólo podría provenir precisamente de Sesshomaru. –Ahora que lo mencionas… puedo percibir su presencia más adentro en el bosque- dijo sin mirar a InuYasha quien comenzó a avanzar en dirección a la aldea. Kagome lo imitó.

-Sí… hace algunos días Kikyo me advirtió sobre una presencia extraña; seguramente que él la percibió también- respondió cambiando el tono de su voz sonando solemne –Vino en medio de la noche a advertirnos… sólo tiene una idea vaga de lo que puede ser. Para estas alturas ya habría descubierto la raíz de esa energía pero ella fue bastante clara "no vayas sin ella" fue lo que me dijo-

-¿Eso fue exactamente lo que te dijo InuYasha? "No vayas sin ella"- respondió sorprendida.

-¡SÍ ESO DIJO MALDITA SEA! ¡DEJA DE ESTAR CELOSA!- exclamó InuYasha extremadamente avergonzado.

-InuYasha no estoy celosa, simplemente que me pregunto si las palabras de Kikyo fueron suficientes para detenerte de ir a ver qué pasaba en el bosque- contestó Kagome quien se encontraba genuinamente incrédula de que InuYasha hubiera hecho caso de las palabras de la sacerdotisa, considerando su costumbre de ser impulsivo y terco.

-Ja, muy graciosa Kagome. Tienes que admitir que fue la decisión correcta. ¿Acaso no estás feliz de que haya esperado a que regresaras?- decía mientras ambos entraban a la choza de anciana Kaede.

Pero antes de que Kagome pudiera comenzar a creerle, Sango, Miroku y Shippo interrumpieron, contradiciendo por completo lo que InuYasha confirmaba con tanta insistencia. –Fuimos nosotros quienes lo detuvimos- dijeron al unísono. Lo cual terminó por darle la victoria a Kagome quien sólo miró con desapruebo al mitad bestia y se introdujo a la choza.

-Bien, ganaste- dijo InuYasha derrotado, sentándose en una de las paredes guardando distancia de sus compañeros quienes se inflaban victoriosos por haberlo puesto en evidencia.

Sonriente a pesar de la pequeña polémica, Kagome acomodaba sus cosas al lado del fuego y les entregaba a sus amigos algunas cosas que les había traído de la época moderna mientras intercambiaban anécdotas de los días pasados hasta que por fin se tocó el tema del bosque de nuevo.

-Señorita Kagome, a pesar de haber detenido a InuYasha de ir sin usted, creemos que sería bueno ir lo antes posible- sugirió el monje quien sostenía en sus manos una envoltura de frituras. –Decidimos no acercarnos ya que la señorita Kikyo al parecer fue enfática en que su presencia era necesaria y no quisimos exponer a los aldeanos en caso de desatar algo por no haber tomado en cuenta esa sugerencia-

-Más bien yo diría que fue una advertencia- complementó Sango.

-Pues sea lo que sea que haya en el bosque definitivamente que hoy no es un buen día para descubrirlo- contestó Kagome mirando a InuYasha quien levantó orejas y las cejas con asombro por unos instantes para después sustituir su gesto sorprendido por uno de enfado.

-¿Qué quieres decir con esa mirada, Kagome?- masculló desde el otro extremo de la habitación entre dientes.

-Hoy es luna nueva InuYasha, creo que estarás de acuerdo conmigo a que sería exponerse demasiado- dijo la joven sin esperar ser contradicha por InuYasha pero no fue así.

-Todavía quedan algunas horas de luz- dijo poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la choza sorprendiéndolos a todos.

Kagome, incrédula ante lo inoportuno de InuYasha no tuvo mucho tiempo para reaccionar. Corrió detrás de él no sin antes tomar rápidamente su mochila y su arco.

O

Minutos antes en el interior del bosque Sesshomaru merodeaba curioso ante esa energía la cual percibió desde muy lejos. Caminaba lentamente entre los árboles y matorrales, observando silenciosamente sin perturbar a las criaturas del bosque. Sabía que estaba cerca, podía percibirlo. Desconocía si se trataba de un espíritu o un demonio, al igual que desconocía si se trataba de una amenaza o sólo era una aparición que andaba de paso. De pronto, no muy lejos su mirada se cruzó con la de una mujer que no le era desconocida.

-Esa sacerdotisa- pronuncio en un profundo murmullo.

Caminaban uno frente al otro, en direcciones opuestas hasta que por fin estuvieron frente a frente. Sesshomaru planeaba continuar con su andar pero la voz de Kikyo lo detuvo.

-Sesshomaru, no vayas en esa dirección- dijo, aun dándole la espalda.

-¿Y por qué debería de hacer caso a tu advertencia, sacerdotisa?- preguntó el youkai en un tono suave pero desafiante.

-Sólo estoy dándote una advertencia- respondió girándose para mirarlo –Hay una extraña fuente de poder viniendo del bosque; la percibí hace algunas noches pero incluso para mí estar cerca de ella es peligroso… No puedo acercarme a la fuente de esta energía, ni siquiera con mi poder espiritual… es imposible con esta caparazón de barro y huesos-

-No compares tu frágil e insignificante vida humana con la mía, sacerdotisa- respondió Sesshomaru girándose en dirección a Kikyo, por fin dándole la cara.

-Mi vida ya no es humana y aun así puedo purificarte con estas manos… y sin embargo, a pesar de tener una ventaja sobre cualquier demonio el simple hecho de estar cerca de esta energía sólo provoca que mis almas intenten escapar de mi cuerpo que no es más que un contenedor vacío…- dijo de pronto mirando sus manos con melancolía –si así sucede conmigo, no podría imaginar el dolor que tú experimentarías y lo que pasaría con tu esencia. Sólo alguien con un poder espiritual como el mío te puede proteger- esto último dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Te refieres a esa joven… Hn… una humana protegiéndome a mí. Patético- respondió de pronto sintiendo que la sangre de sus venas corría con más velocidad pero eso se detuvo al percibir a alguien más cerca.

-Alguien se acerca- dijo Kikyo casi al mismo tiempo en el que Sesshomaru se percató. –Son ellos…- dijo mirando a Sesshomaru y después caminó de nuevo hacia otra dirección, adentrándose al bosque. –Si aún tienes intenciones de acercarte a esa presencia entonces no te alejes de ellos-

Se mantuvo de pie por unos instantes, observando la figura de Kikyo desapareciendo entre las sombras de los árboles y la profundidad del bosque. Podía escuchar las voces y los pasos de su odioso medio hermano y de aquella joven que siempre lo acompañaba. Se encontraba en una profunda disyuntiva; podía caminar en la misma dirección que la sacerdotisa y desaparecer antes de que llegaran InuYasha y Kagome o podía esperar a que llegaran, haciendo caso de la advertencia de Kikyo. Pensar en lo último le hacía hervir la sangre… doblegar su poder para esconderse detrás de una figura humana le causaba repulsión, sin embargo, consideraba las palabras de Kikyo como algo serio ya que en efecto, conforme más se acercaba a esa presencia misteriosa sentía presión en su pecho como si el aire se quedara encerrado entre sus costillas. Decidió esperar.

Las ramas se movieron bruscamente y entre un enorme arbusto aparecieron InuYasha y Kagome. El mitad bestia se encontraba con la mirada agresiva como siempre mientras que la joven descendía de la espalda de éste. A diferencia de InuYasha, Kagome lo miraba con cautela entre la respiración agitada de InuYasha quien parecía estar entre una mezcla de ira y fatiga.

El sol aún no caía pero estaba a menos de una hora de posarse en el horizonte. Las sombras comenzaban a desaparecer y el silencio reinó por unos segundos hasta que la joven rompió el silencio pronunciando el nombre del youkai que se encontraba frente a ella e InuYasha confundida.

-¿Estamos aquí por la misma razón?- preguntó sin sentir la necesidad de especificar ya que no le quedaba la menor duda de que el medio hermano de InuYasha tenía la misma inquietud que ellos.

-Claro que está por lo mismo- respondió InuYasha, hablando con dificultad. Kagome se dio la vuelta y tomó a InuYasha del hombro ya que se veía débil pero InuYasha sólo empujó la mano de la joven quien insistía en revisar que se encontrara bien.

-La energía lo sofoca- indicó Sesshomaru sin mirarlos, dirigiendo su vista hacia otro lugar en el interior del bosque.

Kagome miró a la misma dirección, tomando a InuYasha del brazo quien parecía haberse rendido ante la ayuda de la joven. Comenzaron a caminar junto con Sesshomaru quien andaba a una corta distancia entre ellos. De vez en vez la joven miraba hacia atrás, asegurándose de que Sesshomaru no comenzara a mostrar los mismos síntomas que InuYasha pero su condición parecía no deteriorarse de la misma manera que InuYasha quien parecía ir recuperando el aliento. Kagome se detuvo por un segundo ya que uno de los cordones de su mochila se zafó provocando que una de sus manos abandonara el brazo de InuYasha quien cayó bruscamente de rodillas sobre el suelo.

-No me sueltes- dijo con voz débil mientras la joven abrochaba la correa rápidamente para reacomodarse al lado de su amigo. –Creo que tu energía es la que me mantiene con bien- respondió InuYasha dejando mostrar su frustración en el tono de su voz.

-Tal vez a esto se refería Kikyo- comentó la joven reanudando el paso. –Sesshomaru, ¿tú te encuentras bien?- preguntó la joven pero Sesshomaru no respondió. Miró hacia atrás y Sesshomaru se había detenido. No mostraba señas de dolor, simplemente había dejado de caminar.

-Déjalo que se quede ahí parado como idiota. Vámonos Kagome- vociferó InuYasha pero para su desgracia la joven se dio la vuelta, arrastrándolo con ella para pararse frente a Sesshomaru.

-Ven- dijo la joven extendiendo su mano. Sesshomaru sólo la miró con un ligero tono de desprecio en su mirada pero no movía ni un dedo. –Vamos- insistía Kagome.

Sesshomaru clavó la mirada en los ojos de la joven. Se sentía frustrado; estaba furioso. "Si me muevo un centímetro más hacia esa energía no soportaré más…" pensó pero antes de que sus pensamientos pudieran viajar más, Kagome lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a caminar. Sin poder poner resistencia sus piernas comenzaron a moverse y de pronto su malestar comenzó a disiparse. Luchaba internamente por resolver sus prioridades y por su orgullo pero era más la curiosidad por aquella fuerza misteriosa además nadie podría verse más patético que InuYasha en ese momento.

Kagome caminaba entre los árboles sosteniendo con un brazo a InuYasha y con el otro a Sesshomaru. A pesar de la gravedad implícita de la situación el hecho de caminar lado a lado con dos medios hermanos que se odiaban y no sólo eso pero que poseían un orgullo inquebrantable le resultaba gracioso y esperaba poder usar la anécdota en un futuro para su diversión particular.

Después de unos cuántos minutos llegaron por fin a esa fuente de poder, sin embargo, no podían exponerse mucho ya que la vida de quienes llevaba del brazo dependía ahora solamente de su energía espiritual que parecía ser inmune ante la energía tan fuerte que los rodeaba. InuYasha logró desenvainar su espada ya que aún tenía una mano libre a diferencia de Sesshomaru que su única mano estaba siendo tomada por la de Kagome, lo cuál le resultaba humillante al youkai. InuYasha no pudo evitar dejar escapar un chasquido burlón.

-Y bien… ¿ahora qué?- preguntó el hanyou con hastío.

-No lo sé… la raíz de la energía es aquí pero parece no haber nada… sólo veo árboles- contestó la joven confundida mirando en todas direcciones.

Las sombras de los árboles se hacían más largas anunciando el amenazante atardecer. Kagome cada vez se ponía más nerviosa y esto se reflejaba en el ligero apretón en sus manos. InuYasha y Sesshomaru se percataban de ello por lo que se mantenían aún más alertas. De pronto detrás de una gran roca InuYasha logró distinguir una figura extraña y no dudo en hacerla notar con su fanfarronería.

-Feh. Deja de esconderte imbécil y sal a enfrentarnos… seguramente que nos has estado esperando-

La voz de InuYasha parecía ser un comando para la figura que se hizo más aparente y salió de su escondite. Se trataba de una figura esbelta y andrógina, no sabían si se trataba de un ser humano o de un demonio pero su aspecto era extremadamente particular. Kagome notó la belleza de aquél ser y no pudo evitar asombrarse ante tal visión, sin embargo se mantuvo alerta, sosteniendo a sus compañeros con firmeza. La criatura sonrió y sacó de su kimono un pequeño espejo muy parecido al de Kanna. Lo sostuvo frente a ella mostrando el reflejo de quienes se encontraban desafiándola en él.

Kagome miró sus reflejos y miró en el lugar de Sesshomaru a esa bestia gigantesca en la que alguna vez se había transformado e InuYasha en su aspecto humano. El espejo reflejaba las formas ocultas de las criaturas al parecer y eso no le dio buena espina a Kagome pero no sabía cómo responder. Miró a Sesshomaru y su semblante no era muy distinto al de siempre pero podía notar que su respiración estaba más agitada.

La criatura seguía reflejándolos en su espejo sin decir nada hasta que de pronto una criatura gigantesca apareció. Parecía ser una especie de niebla pero se movía como un todo y parecía tener masa. Avanzaba rápidamente hacia ellos conforme el sol caía. El cabello de InuYasha se transformaba mientras que la niebla se aproximaba más y más hacia ellos. En cuanto el hanyou tomó su forma humana empujó a Kagome y a Sesshomaru, liberándose del brazo de su amiga y sacó su Colmillo de Acero que dejó su forma natural para regresar a su forma oxidada y frágil. Corrió intentando distraer a la niebla. Ahora siendo humano, la energía parecía no afectarle tanto.

Mientras tanto Kagome y Sesshomaru se mantenían a un extremo, enfocados en la criatura del sepejo. Las facciones de Sesshomaru comenzaron a transformarse y al percatarse Kagome de ello, sostuvo el rostro de Sesshomaru con su otra mano tratando de detenerlo.

-No, Sesshomaru- dijo alterada. –Tu forma natural sólo va a provocar lo peor…- dijo intentado sacar un pequeño cuchillo de una de las bolsas de su mochila ya que era imposible usar su arco con una mano libre.

La lucha seguía con InuYasha y la niebla que más bien era InuYasha huyendo de la criatura hasta que de pronto el boomerang de Sango se hizo presente haciendo evidente la presencia de Miroku y la exterminadora, sin embargo, la niebla fue rápida e impredecible y se abalanzó en dirección a Sesshomaru y Kagome. El youkai, dejando escapar su furia a causa de la frustración se zafó de la mano de Kagome y atacó a la niebla con una de sus garras dejando escapar un grito desgarrador. Todo parecía indicar que lograría causar una ofensiva en la criatura detrás de la niebla pero no fue así. Su cuerpo fue lanzado a una gran distancia mientras un gran resplandor salía de su cuerpo, viajando hasta el espejo de la criatura que desapareció entre los matorrales envuelta entre la criatura de la niebla.

La energía de pronto desapareció.


	2. Capítulo 2: El hombre en el espejo

**El hombre en el espejo**

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Las imágenes eran borrosas y no distinguía con claridad lo que se encontraba a su alrededor. Su cuerpo se sentía débil y una sensación en el estómago que se extendía hasta su garganta lo hacía permanecer sobre lo que parecía un camastro. Después de unos minutos su vista se fue agudizando más hasta poder distinguir sus alrededores. Se encontraba dentro de una choza al lado de un fuego que parecía estar recién hecho. Podía ver hacia afuera a través de una pequeña ventana que se encontraba al otro extremo; aún era de noche. Los ruidos comenzaron a volverse más aparentes. Prestó atención, buscando el origen de los sonidos y vio a algunos metros de ahí a una anciana cortando varias yerbas. Intentó ponerse de pie pero al tiempo que lo hacía su cuerpo volvió a caer sobre el camastro. Su cabeza daba vueltas y sentía que sus adentros saldrían por su boca. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza y suspiró.

-Sesshomaru, veo que has despertado- dijo la anciana sin despegar la vista de su tarea pero él no respondió.

Siguió mirando lentamente hasta que vio la silueta de Kagome seguida por el resto del grupo entrar a la choza. Al ver la imagen de InuYasha de nuevo intentó levantarse bruscamente pero fue detenido por la joven humana quien tocó su hombro y lo empujó de nuevo hacia la cama. InuYasha, lo observaba de una manera extraña. No poseía esa mirada fanfarrona… era algo difícil de describir.

"Seguramente es su estúpido aspecto de humano" pensó, ya que incluso hablar le costó bastante trabajo.

-Sufriste de un golpe muy fuerte, Sesshomaru- dijo por fin la joven extendiendo su brazo hacia Sango quien se encontraba a su lado y le entregó un trapo húmedo que Kagome colocó sobre la frente del youkai. -¿Cómo se siente tu cabeza?- preguntó mientras presionaba el trapo que escurría agua tibia.

Sesshomaru seguía sin responder.

-Feh, seguramente se siente humillado de haber sido vencido tan fácilmente- dijo InuYasha cruzándose de brazos y sentándose recargado en la pared.

Su medio hermano dejó escapar un gruñido y por tercera vez intentó levantarse bruscamente pero su cuerpo no se lo permitió. Un dolor en la espalda lo arrastró de regreso a la cama sin poder evitar emitir un quejido.

"¿Qué demonios está pasando?" pensó Sesshomaru al sentir ese dolor pero sobre todo, al darse cuenta de que no podía controlarlo al grado de que su cuerpo lo delataba ante otros seres.

-Sesshomaru…- dijo Kagome mirándolo con cautela, escurriendo el trapo en otra vasija para aplicárselo de nuevo. –Algo muy extraño pasó en el bosque…- dijo por fin. Todos en la choza, incluso InuYasha observaban atentos. Sesshomaru por fin los miró sintiendo rabia hacia todos pero se mantuvo silencioso, permitiéndole involuntariamente a la joven a que continuara. –No sabemos quiénes… o qué eran esas criaturas, tampoco sabemos a dónde se fue esa energía que se sentía en el bosque… después de que recibieras aquél golpe la niebla y la criatura del espejo desaparecieron y tú…-

Sesshomaru veía la imagen de la joven que lo observaba de una manera que no sabía definir pero le irritaba. Miró hacia la exterminadora, el monje, la anciana, el zorro e incluso a su medio hermano y de maneras distintas podía percibir el mismo sentimiento.

-¿Lastima?- dijo con su voz profunda y pausada en tono irónico.

Kagome bajó la cabeza, cosa que exasperaba a Sesshomaru quien lentamente logró sentarse en el camastro e intentó tomar del cuello a la joven de manera amenazante pero apenas pudo aplicar tal presión que la joven simplemente colocó sus manos sobre la suya, lo miró fijamente y lentamente las retiró de su cuello. Confundido miró en dirección a InuYasha quien no mostraba ni la menor muestra de enojo. "No me ve como una amenaza" pensó enfureciéndose cada vez más. La joven aún sostenía la mano del youkai, rodeándola entre las suyas hasta que soltó ligeramente la mano de Sesshomaru, dejando mostrar parte de su piel.

-Mira tus mano Sesshomaru- dijo con voz temblorosa.

Sesshomaru bajó la mirada y notó algo que lo hizo sentir aterrorizado. Las marcas de su piel habían desaparecido al igual que sus garras. Extendió la mano frente a su rostro y la giró, como si de pronto fuera a encontrar aquellas marcas magenta que adornaban su cuerpo. Sesshomaru comenzó a sentir un sinfín de emociones hervir en su cuerpo como jamás había sentido. La sensación de un vacío se acomodó en su estómago y sin poderlo evitar colocó su mano él y miró a Kagome de una manera en la que nadie lo había visto jamás. Sus ojos mostraban terror.

-Necesito verme en el lago- dijo de pronto de manera ausente pero antes de que pudiera levantarse de nuevo Sango y Kagome lo detuvieron. La joven sacerdotisa sacó de la bolsa de su mochila un pequeño espejo que extendió y colocó en la mano de Sesshomaru. Lentamente lo abrió y lo acercó al rostro del youkai. En el reflejo observó unos cabellos enredados y oscuros pegados a su frente por el sudor y la humedad casi cubriendo unos ojos alargados y achocolatados que parecía se saldrían de sus cuencas en cualquier momento. Frenético, arrojó el espejo e intentó ponerse de pie para salir de la cabaña. Quería irse lejos, estaba demasiado avergonzado. Qué clase de magia lo había convertido en algo que detestaba… un humano.

Antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta InuYasha logró interceptarlo, rodeándolo con ambos brazos y lo mantuvo inmóvil. Sesshomaru gritaba y gruñía viéndose como un demonio de no ser por su aspecto enteramente humano.

-¡Déjame imbécil!- exclamaba tratando de escapar pero era inútil.

A pesar de encontrarse débil y de tener una fuerza solamente humana, InuYasha estaba batallando un poco para someterlo. La adrenalina que su medio hermano liberaba le estaba brindando demasiada fuerza por lo que Miroku fue a su ayuda y con un movimiento rápido y medido de su báculo sagrado, golpeó en el área correcta, dejando a Sesshomaru inconsciente temporalmente. A pesar de no estar de acuerdo con lo que acababa de suceder, Kagome les pidió que volvieran a recostarlo y se sentó a su lado, tratando de sanar la herida que ahora le acababan de provocar.

-¿Crees que haya sido una trampa?- preguntó Sango observando el rostro de Sesshomaru mientras Kagome aplicaba varias cremas sobre el área golpeada.

-No lo sé- respondió Kagome dejando escapar un suspiro.

-¿Crees que la trampa haya sido para mí?- preguntó InuYasha mientras volvía a acomodarse en su antiguo lugar. –Si esto le sucedió a Sesshomaru que es un demonio de sangre pura… qué habría pasado…-. InuYasha se interrumpió a media idea y se mantuvo en silencio pensativo.

-¿Pero con qué fin?- complementó Miroku sirviendo un poco de té para todos. –¿Será alguna trampa de Naraku?-

-Seguramente… es algo que haría ese maldito- masculló.

-Pobre Sesshomaru… tenemos que ayudarlo- dijo Kagome acariciando ligeramente su frente.

-Feh. Se lo merece- dijo el hanyou por fin cerrando los ojos dispuesto para dormir.

Todos se mantuvieron callados.

Kagome continuó controlando la fiebre de Sesshomaru hasta altas horas de la noche y mientras hacía eso pensaba en lo sucedido. Era cierto que Sesshomaru no era una persona amable pero sabía que no era malo. Por muchos conflictos que tuvieran en el pasado, no creía que fuera justo para él pasar por una situación así. Aunque ser humano no era nada malo, podía imaginarse lo confundido que Sesshomaru se ha da haber sentido y peor, lo que le esperaba. Tantas cosas que ya no podría hacer que le costaba trabajo imaginarse lo complicado que sería. Lo único que pasaba por su mente era encontrar a quienes le habían hecho eso, descubrir sus razones y ayudarlo a volver a su forma original.

De pronto el ceño de Sesshomaru comenzó a fruncirse y sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse. Kagome sonrió ligeramente aún con el trapo húmedo sobre su frente. Esta vez Sesshomaru no hizo por levantarse y sólo miró hacia otro lado. Sin embargo, Kagome notó que no se trataba de la usual indiferencia del youkai… podía ver en su mirada vergüenza.

-Sesshomaru, pienso ayudarte a encontrar a los que te hicieron esto- dijo intentando sonreír un poco más, esperando lograr recibir al menos una sonrisa de vuelta aunque fuese pequeña.

-No necesito que una humana me ayude-

Las palabras de Sesshomaru eran igual que siempre sin embargo, aunque no hubiese mucha diferencia, Kagome podía notar en el rostro de Sesshomaru más expresiones de las que estaba acostumbrada. Suponía que como humano le costaría más trabajo ocultar sus pensamientos y como le pasaría a cualquier humano, haría gestos involuntariamente. Esos cambios, por pequeños que fueran, eran extremadamente notorios viniendo de alguien como Sesshomaru cuyas expresiones faciales estaban limitadas a sólo dos expresiones: molestia y mucha molestia.

-Te recuerdo que ahora tú también eres un humano- dijo la joven sin pensar en lo mucho que haría enojar a Sesshomaru y en efecto, eso lo enfureció pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, ya que Kagome tenía razón. –Sesshomaru, sé que has estado acostumbrado a hacer las cosas de una manera pero ahora las cosas han cambiado… no tienes la misma fuerza y te encuentras en una desventaja. No quiero decir que seas débil simplemente que deberás encontrar tu fuerza de alguna otra manera que no sea tu youki-

-Hn… que no soy débil- dijo en un tono ligeramente sarcástico. –Si me pongo a mí mismo en el lugar del enemigo acabaría conmigo en segundos… ¿comprendes, humana?-

Kagome se mantuvo en silencio y tocó la frente de Sesshomaru como si el youkai no hubiera dicho palabra alguna. –Todavía tienes fiebre- comentó mirando a su alrededor como si buscara algo. Sesshomaru guardó silencio. Sabía lo que una fiebre representaba en un humano ya que decenas de veces había tenido que controlar a Rin de esa enfermedad. –Ven- dijo la joven autoritariamente colocando sobre la espalda de Sesshomaru su mano y empujándolo contra su pecho conforme removía el kimono del youkai.

Al instante, Sesshomaru empujó con su única mano a Kagome quien frunció el ceño y sonrojada aclaró: -No deseo desvestirte pero tengo qué hacerlo. Tu fiebre empeora y necesitas refrescarte. Si no deseas que lo haga yo entonces hazlo tú- y lo intentó pero el dolor en sus músculos le hacía imposible estirar el brazo por lo que dejó de intentarlo y sólo se mantuvo quieto sobre el camastro. Kagome se acercó lentamente y le ayudó a quitársela parte superior de su vestimenta.

Nunca había hecho algo así y estaba muerta de vergüenza pero se reconfortaba pensando en que no lo hacía con esas intenciones. Mientras luchaba contra la humillación de ser cuidado de nuevo por una humana y aún peor, siendo despojado de sus ropajes corriendo el riesgo de ser visto por más humanos que ahora lo veían como un ser igual, cosa que para él era demasiado inferior.

La joven recostó de nuevo a Sesshomaru y colocó el trapo mojado sobre su pecho. A los pocos minutos los ojos de Sesshomaru fueron cerrándose lentamente hasta que sin darse cuenta se quedó completamente dormido. Kagome se mantuvo despierta unas horas más hasta que por fin logró restablecer la temperatura de Sesshomaru y por fin pudo descansar tranquilamente.


	3. Capítulo 3: Desnivel

Despertó. Ahora era de día. A pesar de estar adolorido todavía, esta vez sí logró sentarse sin ayuda de nadie y sin ser detenido por nadie. Apoyó su mano contra el suelo para poder ponerse de pie y a duras penas lo logró. Sus piernas se sentían ligeras pero débiles, aun así caminó hacia la puerta. Miró hacia afuera y sólo veía a esos aldeanos caminar sin notar su presencia, cuando en el pasado estuvo acostumbrado a ser temido por ellos. Frente a la choza, un grupo de jóvenes caminaron frente a él y al verlo cubrieron sus rostros sonrojados. En seguida Kagome llegó corriendo y lo empujó al interior de la choza.

-Te vas a resfriar. Ponte esto- dijo la joven extendiéndole una yukata que llevaba consigo cuando entraron a la cabaña.

Con dificultad se la puso sobre su torso descubierto y cuando debía ajustarla se quedó de pie mirando a la joven quien estaba esperando a que terminara. A los pocos segundos, Sesshomaru sólo extendió su brazo como si de pronto Kagome estuviera olvidando algo.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la joven ignorando por completo lo que pasaba mientras buscaba algunas cosas dentro de su gran mochila. De pronto se detuvo y miró al joven a los ojos. -¿No te sabes abrochar?-

-Es difícil con sólo una mano- respondió desviando la mirada hacia otra parte. –Jaken era quien se encargaba de esto-

La joven se puso de pie y tomó entre sus manos los cordones para ajustar la yukata del youkai. Le sonrió con ternura ya que apreciaba que no se comportara de manera petulante hacia ella aunque suponía que lo hacía más por humillación que por tener una atención, aun así, lo agradecía. De pronto InuYasha entró en la choza, de nuevo con su cabello plateado. Observaba mientras Kagome le ayudaba a su medio hermano y no pudo evitar reírse un poco. Sesshomaru sólo lo miró con desprecio pero decidió no gastar sus energías en lo que él pensaba "un imbécil sin propósito". Kagome se acercó a InuYasha mirándolo como si esperara que éste leyera su mente pero hizo lo opuesto a lo que ella esperaba.

-Mira que te sienta muy bien ese aspecto- dijo en tono burlón, evidentemente refiriéndose a la ahora forma humana de Sesshomaru quien realizó una expresión en su rostro mostrando sus colmillos ahora ligeramente reducidos.

-¡Hey!- exclamó Kagome ofendida parándose detrás de Sesshomaru. –No tiene nada de malo ser un humano- dijo mientras trenzaba el cabello del youkai para sorpresa de ambos, Sesshomaru e InuYasha. –Ya está… - dijo uniendo ambas manos –Es bastante molesto cargar con un cabello tan largo como el tuyo- dijo colocando ambas manos sobre los hombros de Sesshomaru mirándolo entusiasmada pero él sólo miró hacia la dirección opuesta, completamente hastiado y molesto por la situación en general.

Mientras tanto, InuYasha no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto de la situación. Le preocupaba lo sucedido aunque no propiamente Sesshomaru y también no estaba seguro de que estaba del todo contento con la atención que su medio hermano estaba recibiendo, sin embargo sabía que por mucho que lo deseara, no podría alejarlo ya que Kagome ya se había adjudicado la responsabilidad de ayudarle así como el resto del grupo. Muy a su pesar tendría que llevar la corriente lo más que pudiera.

-¿InuYasha?- la voz de Kagome resonó en sus oídos, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. –Vamos, es hora de irnos- dijo ya con la mochila sobre su espalda y rodeando el brazo de Sesshomaru quien también lo observaba con ese gesto que tanto le desagradaba.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- preguntó InuYasha de pronto más irritable que de costumbre mientras se acercaba a Kagome quien estaba completamente ignorante del porqué en la actitud del hanyou pero antes de que pudiera acercarse para continuar con su interrogatorio Sesshomaru se zafó bruscamente del toque de la joven y pasó de largo de ella y el hanyou saliendo de la choza sin decir palabra alguna.

Kagome se mantuvo parada por unos segundos mirando con cierta tristeza y después sólo caminó en la misma dirección seguida de InuYasha.

-Tonta... ¿pensaste que así tan fácilmente ese idiota caminaría contigo del brazo y además que vendría con nosotros?- pero antes de que InuYasha continuar con su argumento, se detuvo en seco al ver una contradicción a sus palabras en acción.

Su medio hermano se encontraba a unos cuántos metros de la choza parado junto con Sango, Miroku y Shippo quienes parecían estar pasando por el silencio más incómodo de todas sus vidas. Sesshomaru no parecía querer irse pero tampoco querer socializar, simplemente estaba de pie a unos cuántos metros separado del resto mirando en dirección el bosque. InuYasha se encontraba sin palabras mientras que Kagome sólo sonrió ligeramente.

-Creo que ni tú ni yo conocemos lo suficiente a Sesshomaru- contestó con cierto tono triunfal y caminó hasta donde se encontraban sus amigos sonriéndole especialmente a Sesshomaru quien no respondió a su gesto sin embargo se tomó la molestia de mirar a su medio hermano de manera desafiante con forme el mitad bestia caminaba en dirección al grupo.

Después de unas horas de haber salido de la aldea, Sango caminaba con Kagome un poco alejada de los demás. Delante de ellas iba Sesshomaru junto con Miroku y hasta adelante, bastante retirado pero no lo suficiente para ser perdido de vista, se encontraba InuYasha quien andaba a un apresurado paso como si intentase huir de todos. La exterminadora notó en su amiga algo de tristeza por lo que estaba preocupada y colocó su mano sobre el hombro de la joven.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Sí- contestó mirando hacia el frente, asegurándose de que Sesshomaru y Miroku se encontraran a una distancia que les hiciera imposible escuchar. -Me preocupa InuYasha. Todo lo que acaba de suceder en general... No sólo tenemos que preocuparnos por la Perla de Shikón sino que ahora tenemos que preocuparnos por el hecho de que allá afuera hay algo capaz de robar la esencia. Me pregunto lo que hubiera pasado si hubiera sido InuYasha víctima de ese ataque... tú lo viste Sango... Por varios segundos pensé que Sesshomaru había muerto- dijo Kagome mirando a su amiga con terror.

En efecto, Sango también pensó que el youkai había muerto. No sólo fue impactante el hecho de verlo noqueado ni tampoco el ver su cabello de pronto transformarse en otro color sino que también el color en su piel se había vuelto de un color que sólo reflejaba muerte, incluso hasta pareció que su respiración se detuvo por algunos minutos y de nada ayudó el hecho de que Kagome sintiera que de pronto la energía de Sesshomaru había desaparecido por fugaces momentos. La exterminadora miró hacia el frente donde se encontraba Sesshomaru y pensó en lo que había sucedido. La esencia de demonio de Sesshomaru fue lo que desapareció y si InuYasha hubiera sido la víctima muy probablemente habría muerto de ser él mitad demonio, mitad humano pero decidió que no era el mejor momento para discutir eso con su amiga por lo que supuso que sería mejor hablarlo en un futuro cuando las cosas se relajaran un poco más, si es que eso llegaba a suceder.

-Creo que lo importante es encontrar a esas criaturas para que Sesshomaru recupere su esencia- dijo por fin provocando una ligera sonrisa en el rostro de Kagome.

Mientras tanto, Miroku enloquecía tratando de encontrar un tema de conversación con Sesshomaru con quien nunca había tenido algún tipo de contacto verbal. Abría la boca cuando se le comenzaba a ocurrir algo pero la cerraba en cuanto miraba su rostro serio y de nuevo entraba en el mismo conflicto. Así pasaron varias horas, todos en silencio hasta que de pronto, cuando comenzó a entrar el crepúsculo, llegaron a un área un poco más rocosa y elevada justo en la falda de la montaña. InuYasha fue el primero en encontrarse con un desnivel bastante evidente y sólo le sacó la vuelta, al igual que Sango y Kagome quienes habían adelantando más el paso, dejando atrás a Sesshomaru y Miroku. Como el resto del grupo, Miroku cambió ligeramente su andar para no tropezarse con el desnivel sin advertirle a Sesshomaru ya que le resultó innecesario hacérselo saber después de que era obvio que todos lo habían hecho también pero cuál fue la sorpresa del monje y del resto cuando Sesshomaru tropezó en el desnivel que se encontraba evidentemente frente a él. Sin pensarlo Miroku rápidamente lo ayudó ya que consideró que le sería complicado levantarse con sólo un brazo mientras que Sango y Kagome corrieron de regreso a donde se encontraban.

El rostro de Sesshomaru se encontraba tenso, se notaba que se encontraba furioso pero no decía palabra alguna hasta que Kagome y Sango lo tomaron del otro hombro donde sólo había un muñón. Fue entonces que gruñó ordenando que lo dejaran en paz. Mientras eso sucedía, InuYasha se acercó echando una gran carcajada.

-¿Qué no viste esa gran zanja?- preguntó burlonamente.

Sesshomaru caminó lentamente hasta el hanyou y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, lo suficientemente fuerte para lograr que InuYasha perdiera el equilibrio por unos segundos. InuYasha estuvo a punto de devolverle un golpe pero Miroku lo detuvo, sosteniéndolo del hombro. Se encontraba furioso, viendo cómo su medio hermano caminaba frente a él hasta que lo vieron caer de nuevo en otra zanja. De nuevo todos corrieron menos InuYasha quien de pronto se había olvidado de su enojo y volvió a reír.

Fue Kagome quien esta vez lo levantó del suelo. Sesshomaru dio una patada sobre el suelo, levantando polvo, y se sacudió, zafándose de la joven quien no se inmutó y caminó a su lado, preocupada de que volviera a caer. El resto del grupo caminó detrás de ellos, incluyendo a InuYasha quien llevaba a Shippo sobre su hombro.

-Sesshomaru, ¿te duelen mucho las piernas?- preguntó la joven preocupada.

-No- respondió el youkai con la usual frialdad que le caracterizaba.

-Porque si es así Kirara puede...-

-¡No!- interrumpió Sesshomaru esta vez mostrándose extremadamente irritado.

-Lo siento, sólo me preguntaba si habías tropezado por tus piernas... si necesitas que...-

-No- respondió, esta vez un poco más calmado. -No son mis piernas-. Kagome lo miró, de pronto sorprendida. No dijo nada ya que supuso que Sesshomaru seguiría hablando; éste no hacía contacto visual con ella, sólo miraba hacia el frente. -Mis ojos- dijo por fin.

-¿No ves bien?- preguntó preocupada.

-Hn-

-InuYasha, tengo que regresar a mi casa- gritó Kagome mirando hacia atrás, donde se encontraba InuYasha. Se detuvo por unos segundos para que el resto los alcanzara.

Confundido InuYasha miró a Sesshomaru y después a Kagome quien sólo veía como si fuera bastante obvio a lo que se refería,

-¿A tu casa? Kagome, ¿acaso estás loca? Acabas de regresar. Tienes otra de esas cosas, ¿examen? ¿Y luego qué? ¿Pretendes que cuidemos a Sesshomaru por ti cuando fuiste tú la que de pronto lo ensartó en nuestro grupo sin siquiera consultarlo?- exclamaba InuYasha mientras Miroku, Sango y Shippo intercambiaban miradas extremadamente incómodos y confundidos.

-No, no tengo exámenes pero tengo que regresar por algo que Sesshomaru necesita- comentó, intentando omitir los detalles por consideración a Sesshomaru.

-¿Ahora resulta que le pides favores?- dijo el joven hanyou en forma de reclamo pero Sesshomaru ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada, en cambio, enfocaba su vista hacia la copa de los árboles que se encontraban a la lejanía, como lo había hecho prácticamente desde que salieron de la aldea. -Kagome, sea lo que te haya pedido estoy seguro que es una tontería. No podemos perder más tiempo. Si lo que quieres es que este imbécil vuelva a la normalidad entonces lo mejor que podemos hacer es realmente buscarlos y no perder tiempo en tonterías. Vamos- puntualizó caminando sin esperar que se le contradijera pero fue detenido cuando sintió un tirón de la manga de su hakama.

-¿Puedo decírselo?- preguntó Kagome dirigiéndose a Sesshomaru quien no respondió a lo que Kagome tomó como una respuesta indiferente. -InuYasha, la razón por la que Sesshomaru se ha estado tropezando es porque no puede ver bien. Seguramente que al perder su esencia muchos de sus sentidos se dañaron... necesita lentes, es lo más probable-

Miroku y Sango asintieron pero Shippo e InuYasha sólo se miraron confundidos.

-¿Se dañaron?- preguntaron casi al unísono.

-Los seres humanos a veces tienen sentidos más agudizados que otros. Así como algunos tienen un olfato más sensible o la vista... algunos sufren de dificultad para llevar acabo actividades porque sus sentidos no están al máximo... aunque no estoy muy segura a lo que se refiere Kagome con necesitar lentes- aclaró la exterminadora.

Kagome rió ligeramente y explicó de manera simple y breve lo que eran los lentes mientras buscaban un lugar dónde acampar ya que el sol se estaba poniendo. Mientras acomodaban sus pertenencias, Sesshomaru se sentó, recargándose en el tronco de un árbol cercano. Kagome miraba desde lejos pensando en lo difícil que sería para él de pronto vivir las cosas de una manera distinta después de siglos de ser como era. Por su parte, Sesshomaru trataba de procesar lo que estaba pasando, desde haber sido derrotado por un demonio, que él consideraba inferior, hasta de pronto ser incapaz de ver con claridad el suelo que pisaba.

"¿Qué demonios es lo que está pasando?" pensaba con rabia. De pronto recordó a Rin y a Jaken y supuso que a estas alturas ya estarían en el palacio en las Tierras del Oeste. Después de percibir aquella extraña energía, Sesshomaru le ordenó a Jaken que se llevara a la niña a su palacio, lugar que el pequeño demonio sólo había visitado una vez en los cientos de años que llevaba en servicio a Sesshomaru y después de súplicas por acompañarlo Jaken accedió a obedecerlo después de ganarse un nuevo moretón en la cabeza.

Miró su mano y sentía la diferencia el la fuerza que aplicaba para abrir y cerrar el puño. Jamás se había sentido más débil y confundido. La situación le daba frustración, no sólo por el hecho de haber perdido lo que tanto orgullo le proporcionaba sino por tener que depender de la ayuda de seres humanos pero era la única manera de encontrar a quienes le habían despojado de su esencia y sin su ayuda seguramente que no duraría mucho vivo. Esto lo supo desde el momento en el que despertó en la choza y sintió el cambio tan radical en su cuerpo. Perdió muchas de sus capacidades, ahora se sentía inútil y de no ser por la esperanza de recuperar su antiguo ser, entonces desearía estar muerto. Mientras él pensaba en eso, Kagome se sentó frente a él extendiendo algo que le resultó desconocido pero olía bien, a pesar de que su sentido del olfato se había debilitado considerablemente.

-Es sopa- Sesshomaru sostuvo entre sus manos el receptáculo extraño. Detestaba la idea de comer comida humana pero su estómago parecía que estaría a punto de explotar. Efectuaba sonidos que jamás había escuchado venir de su propio cuerpo y el oler aquella sopa sólo empeoraba las cosas. -Está caliente- dijo Kagome una vez que Sesshomaru acercara la sopa a su nariz para olerlo mejor.

Sesshomaru tomó los palillos y poco a poco comenzó a sorber la sopa que, en efecto, por el calor le quemó la lengua y alejó los fideos bruscamente de su boca. Kagome rió y se levantó, dejando a Sesshomaru para que pudiera comer sin molestias, regresando con sus amigos que intentaban no quebrarse en carcajadas menos InuYasha quien en realidad no había visto lo que había pasado.


	4. Capítulo 4: Una comida en familia

**Una comida en familia**

Pasaron varios días, algunos más tranquilo que otros pero siempre con la fricción entre los medios hermanos. Kagome insistía en que deseaba volver a casa pero InuYasha se negaba hasta que por fin, accedió. De nuevo, les tomó más días regresar a la aldea, cosa que le resultó a InuYasha estúpido. Kagome prometió no tardar mucho, al menos uno o dos días, no más. Sesshomaru observaba sin exponer su opinión, le importaba poco lo que discutieran aunque sí le resultaba atractiva la idea de obtener algún artefacto que le ayudara a recuperar la vista. Durante los días que estuvieron viajando estuvo luchando con la idea de tener el cuerpo de un ser humano lo cual, sí, le resultaba desquiciante, pero llegó a la resolución de que por más que detestara estar en ese estado las cosas no mejoraría para él así que lo único que podía hacer era encontrar maneras de luchar contra sus debilidades para no ser completamente inútil en caso de un ataque. Sí, tenía sus espadas pero no le serían de utilidad sin su esencia de demonio y lo único que le quedaba cuando no usaba sus espadas eran sus garras venenosas que por supuesto eran imposibles de usar. Al mismo tiempo que estos pensamientos pasaban por la mente de Sesshomaru, InuYasha y Kagome discutían sobre el contratiempo de la joven y su viaje a su época. El youkai no estaba seguro a qué se refería Kagome con tal comentario; estaba al tanto de que provenía de un lugar que era desconocido para él pero jamás se había preguntado de dónde y el mencionar la palabra "época" ciertamente le resultaba descabellado.

-Ya te dije InuYasha, sólo me iré por unos días. Iré a conseguir los lentes de Sesshomaru y a comprar algunas cosas para el camino. Ahora que Sesshomaru viene con nosotros quiero estar preparada para cualquier cosa que no tuviéramos en consideración-

-Feh... yo no tengo ninguna consideración con este- declaró InuYasha moviendo su cabeza ligeramente en dirección a su medio hermano quien lo observaba desde la esquina con su gesto como siempre indiferente.

-InuYasha, la señorita Kagome hace bien en tomar sus precauciones- agregó Miroku intentando calmar el ambiente que de por sí estaba ya tenso. -Tal vez es necesario que las cosas se calmen un poco. Creo que todos estamos algo alterados por lo que sucedió-

-¿Todos?- cuestionó Sesshomaru de pronto. -No recuerdo que alguno de ustedes de pronto fueran transformados en algo ruín-

InuYasha dejó escapar un chasquido y miró a Kagome tratando de encontrar su aprobación. -¿Y todavía quieres ayudarlo?- preguntó sarcásticamente extendiendo sus brazos como si quisiera enmarcar a Sesshomaru para hacer más evidente la razón de su cuestionamiento.

Kagome sólo miró a InuYasha y negó con la cabeza, no ante la pregunta de InuYasha sino porque en efecto, en ese momento InuYasha hablaba con sensatez.

-Sí, aún así, aunque él no lo considere como un favor. Sea por las razones que sea, Sesshomaru debe recuperar su esencia. Aunque tal vez no se lo merezca... hay alguien que lo necesita tal y como es-

De pronto todos guardaron silencio e incluso Sesshomaru mostró una reacción distinta a la que usualmente portaba. Era cierto, había alguien que contaba con la presencia de Sesshomaru en su vida y ese alguien era Rin. Kagome sabía perfectamente que el youkai se sentía terrible y que de no conseguir regresarlo a la normalidad, las consecuencias podrían ser terribles y eso sólo podía significar la infelicidad de la niña. InuYasha encajó sus cejas provocando su particular gesto enfadado y miró a su medio hermano con una ligera sonrisa.

-Idiota, espero que sepas que si decepcionas a esa niña te voy a partir la cara-

Sesshomaru se mantuvo en silencio y salió de la choza sin decir nada. Shippo saltó desde el hombro de InuYasha y se asomó por el marco de la puerta, siguiendo a Sesshomaru con la mirada y se volvió hacia sus amigos que ahora se encontraban al rededor de la fogata.

-Parece ser que eso sí le afecto- comentó el pequeño zorro.

-Feh. No lo creo- masculló InuYasha llevándose las manos detrás de la nuca.

-Yo creo que sí- dijo Kagome sonriéndole al hanyou. -Tal vez no lo creas, pero es probable que Sesshomaru se abra más a sus verdaderos sentimientos ahora que es humano... tú comprendes lo que es ser humano, InuYasha-

-Es probable. El simple hecho de que esté con nosotros es verdaderamente sorprendente- dijo Miroku sorbiendo un poco de té que acababa de servirse. -Pensar que esto sucedería alguna vez, vaya, creo que nunca me habría imaginado algo así-

-Ni yo- agregó Sango.

-Por eso tengo esperanzas de que todo saldrá bien. Al menos Sesshomaru está dispuesto a cooperar, a su manera, pero no se opone a recibir nuestra ayuda... por las razones que sean. InuYasha, sólo te pido que tengas paciencia- dijo Kagome haciendo contacto visual con InuYasha quien al verla a los ojos se sonrojó y volteó para otro lado. -Cuando regresemos de mi época será dedicarnos completamente a ayudar a Sesshomaru, mientras tanto, no te desesperes-

-¿Regresemos?- preguntó InuYasha confundido.

-Sí. Sesshomaru vendrá conmigo- contestó la joven sin darle mucha importancia a lo que estaba diciendo.

Todos se miraron ante la respuesta de Kagome pero nadie estaba más sorprendido que InuYasha ya que no sabía si eso era algo bueno o algo malo. Por un lado pasaría esos días sin la molesta presencia de Sesshomaru pero por otro Kagome estaría dedicándole atención a él, lo cual no le agradaba. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera decidirse en su opinión, Kagome ya llevaba la mochila al hombro y se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta. InuYasha la tomó de la mano antes de salir, tratando de detenerla de alguna manera pero no le salieron palabras razonables.

-InuYasha, son sólo unos días- dijo con ternura como si se tratara de consolar a un niño pequeño. -No necesito que me acompañes-

La noche ya había caído e InuYasha observó la silueta de Kagome desaparecer entre los tonos azules de la noche mientras se encontraba con la sombra que ahora era Sesshomaru a la lejanía. Intercambiaron algunas palabras que InuYasha no logró escuchar y desaparecieron en el bosque. InuYasha regresó a la cabaña con sus amigos que lo observaban expectantes pero el joven hanyou estaba sin decir palabra alguna. Shippo se trepó a su hombro y luego se apoyó sobre su cabeza sin decir o hacer nada más; InuYasha no mostró molestia ante esto. Sango se acercó al lado de InuYasha, tomó su mano y le dio unas ligeras palmadas mientras Miroku le sonreía. Por supuesto que por la naturaleza fanfarrona del joven se sonrojó, empujó ligeramente a Sango para alejarla, se cruzó de brazos y pretendió estar dormido pero en el fondo apreciaba la compañía de sus amigos al igual que ellos sabían que InuYasha se encontraba agradecido.

Mientras tanto Kagome y Sesshomaru caminaban adentrándose cada vez más al bosque para llegar al pozo. La joven caminaba despreocupadamente cantando una canción en su cabeza mientras Sesshomaru la seguía, no muy seguro de que así fuera su voluntad. "Te prometo que trataré de facilitarte las cosas" fue lo que la joven le dijo antes de salir de la aldea y por alguna razón no podía dejar de pensar en esas palabras. Decenas de sentimientos pasaban por su cabeza e iba desde la rabia hasta la confusión. El hecho de que una humana pensara que era capaz de ayudarle en algo lo enfurecía pero al mismo tiempo pensaba que en esos momentos él no era capaz de imponerse como un ser superior ya que se sentía como la criatura más miserable que podía existir.

Después de unos cuántos minutos llegaron a un claro en el bosque en donde llegaba más luz de la luna que en cualquier otro sitio. Debajo de la luz plateada se encontraba ese pozo viejo que Sesshomaru alguna vez había visto pero no pensaba que tuviera algo en especial. Kagome se acercó lentamente y después se dio la vuelta para mirar a Sesshomaru con un gesto muy particular en su rostro. Sonreía pero había un brillo especial en sus ojos y el youkai lo notó. Se preguntaba por qué lo miraba de esa manera y se preguntaba cuándo dejaría de mirarlo así; lo hacía enojar. La joven extendió su mano y sonrió ampliamente. Sabía qué era lo que quería pero se negaba a hacerlo, no, no esta vez.

-Tienes que darme la mano; no cruzaremos juntos-

-No-

-¡Vamos!- gritó ahora visiblemente molesta mientras tomaba su mano. -No hay nada que puedas hacer para detenerme- y dicho esto lo jaló con una fuerza que no creía fuera posible existiera en la joven.

Cayeron en el interior del pozo e involuntariamente, Sesshomaru cerró sus ojos. Al abrirlos, un gran resplandor los rodeaba y ahora se encontraban sobre el suelo. No hubo impacto, no había dolor. Miró a su alrededor y la joven escalaba de una estructura muy extraña por lo que la imitó, con cierta dificultad debido a que le resultaba algo complicado impulsarse con una sola mano pero logró llegar al tope. Kagome intentó ayudarle pero se negó. Salió del pozo y se sorprendió al ver que el entorno había cambiado por completo. Sin darse cuenta su boca se encontraba ligeramente abierta mostrando asombro genuino. Maravillada de ver la nueva gama de expresiones del youkai, Kagome no pudo evitar reír sobresaltando a Sesshomaru y provocando que volviera a su expresión habitual.

-¿Qué?- preguntó con tono serio.

-Nada. Es sólo que es bastante interesante ver por fin que tu cara es capaz de manifestar emociones-

-Yo no manifesté nada- contestó molesto caminando sobre las escaleras de madera.

"Detesto esta cara de humano" pensó conforme caminaba hacia la salida.

Al salir, Sesshomaru se encontró con un paisaje completamente nuevo y desconocido. Esta vez, consciente de su expresión facial, intentó ocultar su asombro y mantuvo un gesto casi inexpresivo pero aún así, Kagome notó, al pararse a su lado, que los ojos del youkai estaban ligeramente más abiertos pero optó por no decirle nada. Caminaron hasta la casa de la joven que de igual manera fue toda una nueva experiencia para Sesshomaru quien miraba en todas direcciones mientras Kagome casualmente ponía su mochila en el pasillo y caminó hasta la cocina. Minutos después llegó Sesshomaru, quien se entretenía observando cada detalle.

"¿Qué clase de lugar es este?" pensó mientras observaba el interior de la casa. No sólo la decoración le resultaba algo asombroso pero las luces en el techo que sustituían las lámparas de papel y se preguntó cómo es que lograban que el fuego fuera tan brillante. Se acercó a una mesa que se encontraba junto a la escalera y tomó uno de los retratos que había sobre ella. En él se encontraba una pequeña niña con cabello corto abrazando a un hombre con una vestimenta extraña y un artefacto estrafalario que portaba en la cara. Lo colocó junto con el resto de los retratos y miró hacia las escaleras al oír unos pasos acelerados. Un niño bajaba rápidamente seguido de un gato gigantesco. Ninguno de los dos lo notó pero aún así los siguió. Entró a una habitación extraña donde se encontraban ese niño y ese gato pero también otra mujer que desconocía y Kagome. La joven se levantó y lo encaminó a la mesa y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Y él quién es?- preguntó el niño mirando con sorpresa a Sesshomaru.

-Souta, él es hermano de InuYasha-. Al decir esto los ojos de Sesshomaru se abrieron extremadamente pero antes de que pudiera quejarse por el comentario de Kagome, fue interrumpido por la mujer desconocida.

-Jovencito, las peleas entre hermanos no son buenas- enfatizó la madre de Kagome colocando un plato frente a Sesshomaru quien justo cuando abría la boca fue interrumpido de nuevo.

-¡Ah! ¡Esto huele delicioso!- exclamó un anciano que de pronto entró a la habitación. -Y sí, es cierto, las peleas entre hermanos son terribles, pero... ¿quién eres tú?- preguntó dirigiéndose a Sesshomaru.

-Es el hermano de InuYasha- dijo Souta lo que provocó que Sesshomaru tomara los palillos que la madre de Kagome había colocado junto a su sopa y los tomó agresivamente. Kagome lo detuvo, sintiéndose ansiosa pero nadie notó lo sucedido o no le dieron importancia. Miró al youkai a los ojos y giró lentamente su cabeza.

Sesshomaru relajó su mano y se detuvo de su acto agresivo, al menos en un futuro próximo ya que su estómago le imploraba que se comiera ese plato de sopa.


	5. Capítulo 5: Prendas viejas

**Prendas viejas**

La cena había terminado por fin, proporcionándole alivio a Kagome ya que su familia sólo bombardeó a Sesshomaru con preguntas y comentarios pero nadie más entusiasta que Souta quien se dedicó a interrogarlo, obviamente sin obtener muchos resultados aun así el niño lo miraba insistentemente hasta que Sesshomaru reaccionó de tal manera que lo sobresaltó. Giró su cabeza rápidamente y dio un golpe sobre la mesa antes de ponerse de pie. Salió de la cocina y se mantuvo de pie en el pasillo. A pesar de haber tantas cosas nuevas a su alrededor, no comprendía por qué tenía que pasar por todo esto. Le enfurecía el hecho de que Kagome había dicho que sólo vendrían por ese artefacto y regresaría, que no tomaría mucho tiempo. Apretó la mano, concentrando el coraje en su puño y miró hasta el final del corredor. Sólo veía ese mismo piso de madera brillante terminar en un muro blanco con retratos que le eran imposible distinguir. Intentó analizar sus alrededores con su olfato pero de nuevo fue en vano; a duras penas podía oler la comida que acababan de consumir.

Kagome lo observaba desde la cocina cruzada de brazos mientras su abuelo y Souta estaban a su lado completamente asombrados por la presencia del joven. Souta jaló la manga de su hermana tratando de llamar su atención hasta que logró obtener contacto visual. Kagome sólo levantó ligeramente las cejas en señal de respuesta.

-¿Por qué el hermano de InuYasha es humano?- preguntó el niño mirando a Sesshomaru con desconcierto. -InuYasha tiene orejas de perro y cabello blanco pero él tiene el cabello negro y los ojos cafés y no tiene orejas de perro-

-Sufrió un accidente- respondió Kagome suspirando de nuevo mirando al youkai. -Sesshomaru era un demonio muy diferente a InuYasha... no me creerían si se los describiera... pero por ahora sólo necesito ayudarlo a recuperar su energía y para eso necesito conseguirle unos lentes; es por eso que lo traje aquí-

-¿Entonces se va a quedar a dormir?- exclamó Souta entusiasmado.

-Sh... ¡guarda silencio Souta! Sí, al menos por unos días...- respondió Kagome hablando un poco más bajo.

"Además necesitaba alejarlo de InuYasha por un rato..." pensó mientras se mordía las uñas.

-Puede dormir en mi habitación- dijo Souta sonriendo ampliamente, sintiéndose contento de tener un compañero de cuarto.

Kagome asintió y caminó hacia Sesshomaru quien aún estaba parado en medio del pasillo. Lo tocó ligeramente en el brazo con su dedo índice provocando que el joven se diera sólo la media vuelta mientras la miraba con esos ojos agudos y violentos.

-Es hora de dormir- dijo tratando de sonar lo menos autoritaria posible.

-Yo no necesito dormir- contestó de manera cortante aunque sabía que lo que decía era una vil mentira.

-Sesshomaru... creo que has notado que tu cuerpo funciona de manera diferente. Creo que al menos por ahora lo mejor será que descanses por unas horas; es necesario... de otra manera tu cuerpo fallará y simplemente caerás dormido en algún lugar en contra de tu voluntad-

-Hn-

De pronto Souta llegó alegre y lo tomó de la mano.

-Vamos, yo te llevaré a mi cuarto- dijo sonriente.

El youkai lo siguió sin mirar a la joven ya que sentía no quedaba otra opción. Kagome se sintió aliviada y supuso que había sido una buena idea llevarlo a la casa donde podría convivir con su familia, especialmente por Souta. Era muy probable que Sesshomaru recordara a Rin de alguna manera y eso le serviría un poco, tal vez. Mientras su hermano menor llevaba al youkai a su habitación, Kagome se dirigió a una habitación en donde guardaban las cosas viejas. A pesar de ser un cuarto que rara vez usaban, afortunadamente su madre se encargaba de la limpiarlo constantemente, cosa que agradeció ya que eso sólo haría más fácil encontrar lo que buscaba. Al fondo del cuarto había un clóset el cual era el que la joven justamente buscaba. Lo abrió y de ahí sacó un montón de ropa que metió en un canasto y se llevó hacia el cuarto de Souta. Abrió la puerta y el niño ya estaba colocando un futón sobre el suelo mientras Sesshomaru observaba de pie. Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta el joven se dio la vuelta y miró a Kagome quien sólo le sonrió.

-Te traje un poco de ropa- dijo suavemente.

-No necesito eso- respondió en tono despectivo.

Kagome no contestó y sólo se dispuso a extender la ropa sobre la cama de Souta. Entre las camisas y los pantalones por fin encontró un bóxer y una camiseta blanca. -Esta era la ropa de mi papá. Esto se usa para dormir aquí- dijo extendiéndole la ropa sin mirarlo pero el joven seguía indiferente.

-¿Y tu padre no necesita esa ropa?- preguntó sin mirarla.

-Nuestro papá murió hace muchos años- contestó Souta con tranquilidad. -Yo no lo recuerdo porque era sólo un bebé cuando lo conocí- dijo inocentemente.

Sin decir nada, Sesshomaru miró discretamente a Kagome quien se encontraba cabizbaja doblando la ropa y mientras la colocaba dentro del cesto. Notó que de las mejillas de la joven una pequeña y luminosa lágrima corrió. De pronto sintió algo que no sabía explicar por lo que intentó detener esa sensación agachándose y tomando la ropa que el niño había dejado sobre el futón.

-¿Cómo funciona esto exáctamente?- preguntó tomando el bóxer.

Kagome reaccionó y lo miró mientras secaba sus lágrimas. Sonrió al ver al youkai mostrando asombro y confusión ante el elástico de la ropa. Tomó la prenda y le explicó detenidamente cómo ponérselo usando su propio cuerpo como ejemplo.

-Tomas el bóxer de esta manera y metes una pierna en cada apertura- dijo metiendo sus pies en el bóxer. -Después lo subes hasta ajustarlo en tu cintura- prosiguió subiéndose el bóxer de la manera en que había explicado dejando ver sus muslos que se encontraban protegidos por un short de licra, aún así, Sesshomaru se desorientó por el acto tan extraño de la joven. -¿Ves?- dijo mientras se quitaba el bóxer y se lo entregaba. -La camisa es igual, sólo metes tu cabeza en el agujero más grande y tus brazos...- se detuvo mirándolo como si hubiera cometido el error más grande del universo. -Tu brazo... tu brazo lo metes en cualquiera de esos dos agujeros- finalizó sonrojada sin embargo Sesshomaru no le dio gran importancia, estaba más impactado por la demostración de la joven y el bóxer.

-Yo te ayudo si tienes problemas- dijo Souta quien estaba sentado sobre la cama. -Puedes irte hermana, creo que acabas de perturbarlo con esos shorts tan feos que tienes-

Kagome frunció el ceño sonrojada y le lanzó una almohada al niño en la cara. Tomó el cesto de ropa y salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

-Mi hermana es extraña pero tiene buenas intenciones-

Sesshomaru escuchó pero no dijo nada al respecto. Tomó las prendas y se sentó sobre la cama sin hacer nada. Souta lo miraba esperando a que dijera algo pero nada. Se acercó a su cara y agitó su mano frente a su rostro pero nada hasta que de pronto el rostro de Sesshomaru se enrojeció y Souta comenzó a reír. Confundido, el youkai lo miró enfurecido.

-¿Qué te resulta tan gracioso?- preguntó en voz grave.

-¡Estás rojo como un tomate!- exclamaba el niño sosteniendo su estómago, quebrándose en carcajadas.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó tomando al niño del cuello de la camisa amenazantemente pero Souta no se inmutó, en cambio comenzó a reír más.

"Rojo" pensó aflojado la fuerza que ejercía al apretar el cuello de la camisa del niño. Suponía que con su cuerpo de humano era susceptible a cambios de temperatura y en efecto, por alguna razón sintió un cambio en la temperatura y desconocía el por qué. Se quitó la ropa para ponerse aquellos ropajes que Kagome le había entregado y se metió en el futón. Las luces se apagaron pero aún así no lograba conciliar el sueño. Tenía sed. Pensó en despertar al niño para que le diera indicaciones sobre la fuente de agua más cercana pero el pensar en que lo despertaría y que seguramente no lo podría hacer callar lo detuvo. Se levantó lentamente del futón y abrió la puerta con cuidado. Salió al pasillo y caminó en dirección a la cocina ya que le resultó natural que si la comida provenía de ahí, seguramente el agua también. Bajó las escaleras con cuidado ya que con la oscuridad y con sus defectuosos ojos humanos era muy difícil ver por dónde andaba. Después de unos minutos logro llegar a la cocina. Todo se encontraba apagado y no sabía cómo encender esas lámparas de fuego luminoso pero intentó guiarse por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. Se acercó a la mesa, buscando a ver si no había alguna tetera con té viejo aunque fuera pero no pudo encontrar nada. Se acercó hasta la ventana, tratando de estar lo más cerca posible de la luz hasta que de pronto sintió un toque en su espalda y se dio la vuelta sobresaltado. Kagome lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, de pronto bostezando. Lo empujó ligeramente y extendió su brazo para alcanzar un vaso y servirse agua de la llave que se encontraba justo frente a la ventana. Tomó un poco de agua y por fin miró al youkai a los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó con la voz ligeramente ronca. -¿Querías algo de agua?- preguntó extendiendo el vaso.

Sesshomaru agarró el vaso y tomó el resto de lo que quedaba en su interior y se lo devolvió a la joven quien lo lavaba mientras Sesshomaru sólo observaba.

-Dijiste que regresaríamos pronto- dijo autoritariamente mientras Kagome se secaba las manos.

-Te prometo que iremos por tus lentes cuando salga de la escuela- respondió la joven dándole una palmada en el brazo y desapareció en el pasillo.

El joven sólo golpeó su puño contra el gabinete y regresó a la habitación para intentar dormir.


	6. Capítulo 6: De paseo

**De paseo**

Kagome regresaba de la escuela y al acercarse más a su casa avanzaba con mayor rapidez. Se preguntaba que estaría haciendo Sesshomaru. "Seguramente está muy molesto" pensó mientras pasaba por el arco Tori que se encontraba a la entrada del templo de su casa. Por fin abrió la puerta de la entrada y se detuvo a oler el aroma de la comida de su madre.

-¡Ya llegué!- exclamó la joven anunciando su llegada siendo respondida por su madre quien se encontraba en la cocina.

Caminó hacia el lugar donde provenía la voz y vio que toda su familia se encontraba sentada en la mesa conversando tranquilamente. Al notar la ausencia de Sesshomaru se preocupó y cuestionó a Souta al respecto.

-No se ha despertado- dijo su hermano menor despreocupadamente mientras se llevaba a la boca un pedazo de chocolate. –Intenté hablarle pero sólo gruñía y me empujaba así que lo dejé dormir-

Kagome sonrió ligeramente y dejó escapar un suspiro. Sesshomaru había pasado por muchas cosas en los últimos días y que hubiera dormido tanto era señal de que por fin estaba descansando lo que debía. Subió a la recámara de Souta y abrió lentamente la puerta intentando no hacer mucho ruido. Miró hacia el suelo donde se encontraba el futón sobre el que Sesshomaru dormía y ahí estaba, aún dormido, dejando escapar uno que otro ronquido. Kagome no pudo evitar reír un poco ya que nunca se habría imaginado ver a Sesshomaru en semejante situación. Se acercó más para poderlo observar mejor y al ver su rostro relajado y dócil le costaba trabajo convencerse e de que se trataba del Sesshomaru que había conocido. Su boca se encontraba ligeramente dejando escapar un camino de saliva. Su cabello se encontraba enmarañado y pegado a su rostro por el ligero sudor típico de un largo sueño. Su cuerpo se encontraba relajado, extendido a través de la cobija. No quería despertarlo pero ya era pasado mediodía y tenían que ir a buscar esos lentes.

-Sesshomaru- dijo suavemente moviéndolo lentamente del hombro. –Sesshomaru, tienes que despertar- al decir esto, Sesshomaru se movió ligeramente. Kagome pensó que despertaría pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ser empujada por Sesshomaru quien sólo se dio la vuelta y se enroscó en la cobija.

Frustada, Kagome comenzó a agitar su hombro más fuerte hasta que por fin, con un gruñido grave y estruendoso, Sesshomaru abrió los ojos. Parpadeó varias veces con la mirada fija sobre la joven quien se encontraba hincada a su lado con un gesto irritado. Se talló los ojos y se sentó lentamente con la cabeza gacha. Kagome se levantó y buscó al lado de la cama el cesto con la ropa de su padre. Sin prestar atención a Sesshomaru, le dio la espalda y comenzó a extender la ropa sobre la cama de Souta. Al darse la vuelta Sesshomaru ya se encontraba de pie detrás de ella mirando con atención lo que hacía. Se despegó los cabellos de la cara mientras efectuaba un gesto despectivo; Kagome no pudo evitar sonreir.

-Buenos días. Tuve que levantarte, ya es más de mediodía- dijo de nuevo fijando la vista hacia lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Por qué…?-

Al escuchar la voz de Sesshomaru, Kagome se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. Sesshomaru se encontraba despegando desesperadamente los cabellos que se encontraban pegados a su rostro. Negó ligeramente con la cabeza y tomó un pequeño cepillo que se encontraba sobre el buró de su hermano. Tocó la frente del youkai y comenzó a cepillar su cabello hacia atrás. Notó que Sesshomaru de pronto se puso tenso pero no se detuvo.

-Los humanos desprendemos fluidos cuando dormimos; saliva, sudor… es normal. Con tu cabello tan largo es más probable que se enrede entre todo eso- dijo sin mirarlo, concentrándose en cepillar el cabello del youkai.

De pronto se detuvo al sentir la mano de Sesshomaru sobre su muñeca y lentamente bajó el cepillo y lo miró a los ojos. Le dio el cepillo y sin más, sólo se sonrió y prosiguió a acomodar la ropa. Sesshomaru observó el objeto en sus manos y se acercó a Kagome quien le daba la espalda. Kagome se encontraba despreocupada guardando la ropa que no iba a ocupar en el cesto hasta que sintió una sensación sobre su cabeza y se sobresaltó. Sesshomaru cepillaba torpemente su cabello y sin poder darse la vuelta para mirarlo, lo cuestionó confundida pero no hubo respuesta.

-Sesshomaru, no tienes que hacer eso- dijo con voz temblorosa ya que de pronto comenzó a sentirse muy avergonzada. –No tienes que acicalarme- corrigió, intentando utilizar un lenguaje que le resultara más fácil de comprender.

Sesshomaru se detuvo.

Kagome tomó la ropa que había dejado sobre la cama y se dio la vuelta, mirándolo aún algo exaltada.

-Mientras estés aquí no tienes ninguna obligación de hacer cosas como si estuvieras en una manada- dijo, ya que era lo único que podía pensar para justificar lo que Sesshomaru había hecho. Después de ver tantos documentales en la televisión sobre las conductas de animales que se encontraban en manada, suponía que los youkais tenían ciertas costumbres similares aunque algo más civilizadas.

Al escuchar eso, Sesshomaru sólo dejó escapar un sonido aprobatorio y se mantuvo de pie detrás de la joven en silencio. Kagome le entregó la ropa a Sesshomaru y le dio algunas instrucciones para que se vistiera. –Estaré esperando afuera- dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos y salió.

Espero por varios minutos a que Sesshomaru se vistiera. Por fin la puerta se abrió y Sesshomaru salió. Los pantalones se los había puesto correctamente pero la camisa se encontraba mal abrochada y su cabello estaba bastante despeinado. Notó que se encontraba descalzo y que sostenía los calcetines y zapatos con su mano derecha.

-Supongo que olvidé explicar cómo funciona eso- dijo algo apenada.

Se acercó a él y abotonó la camisa del youkai de manera correcta, sin embargo, Sesshomaru comenzó a sentirse algo incómodo, de la misma manera que se había sentido la noche anterior pero no hizo nada. Kagome tomó de la mano del youkai los calcetines y los zapatos y se los puso con tranquilidad. Sesshomaru cooperaba pero no podía ignorar que la situación le resultaba algo extraña. Curiosamente no sentía rabia ni se sentía humillado, era algo distinto pero no tuvo suficiente tiempo para razonarlo ya que se sobresaltó al ver a la joven de nuevo frente a él, manipulando su rostro para que lo bajara un poco y estar a la altura de Kagome quien desató el cabello de Sesshomaru y lo peinaba de nuevo.

-Te prometo que esto no será por mucho tiempo. En cuanto regresemos con InuYasha y los demás podrás usar tu ropa otra vez- dijo por fin.

Sesshomaru sólo la miraba en silencio mientras la joven se alejaba y bajaba por las escaleras. La siguió. Una vez abajo se encontró de nuevo con la familia de la joven quienes lo miraban sonrientes. Quería escapar, de pronto sintió rabia de nuevo ya que lo único que quería era poder ver bien de nuevo y regresar lo más pronto posible. Kagome notó que Sesshomaru se encontraba irritado y colocó su mano sobre su hombro.

-Seguramente tienes hambre pero no quieres estar más tiempo aquí- esto último lo pronunció con un ligero tono de tristeza. –Podemos comer algo en la calle para llegar por tus lentes lo más pronto posible-

-Vamos- respondió Sesshomaru.

Kagome le sonrió a su familia quienes los despedían con gusto, sin sentirse agredidos por la frialdad del youkai. Al salir a la explanada, Kagome tomó el brazo de Sesshomaru, quien de nuevo se tensó un poco pero antes de que pudiera rechazar el gesto, la joven lo interrumpió.

-Sesshomaru, estás en un mundo completamente diferente al tuyo-

Mientras la joven decía esto, llegaron hasta la calle y como Kagome había pensado, al ver los coches pasar frente a ellos, Sesshomaru se sorprendió e involuntariamente dio un paso hacia atrás. Kagome estrechó su brazo más fuerte con el de Sesshomaru y alzó el otro al ver un autobús a la lejanía. El autobús se detuvo frente a ellos y Kagome miró a Sesshomaru.

-Sígueme, todo va a estar bien- exclamó sonriente.

Sin tener otra opción, Sesshomaru caminó hacia el autobús que para él era un artefacto desconocido. Observó a la joven introducir unos aros metálicos en un contenedor transparente y caminó detrás de ella sin darse cuenta de que la joven ya lo había tomado de la mano. El autobús comenzó a avanzar y Sesshomaru se mantuvo alerta mirando hacia todos lados pero ninguna de las personas que se encontraban ahí parecían estar alterados por lo que estaba pasando. Kagome se sentó y le hizo una seña al youkai para que se sentara a su lado.

Sesshomaru se encontraba confundido aunque no asustado. A pesar de que sus poderes se habían ido por tiempo indefinido, realmente no sabía qué era sentirse a merced de algo inferior. Toda aquella cosa que le resultaba extraña, lo fascinaba pero al percatarse de que tal vez estaba mostrando demasiadas emociones, de pronto se sentía más consciente de su rostro y trataba de mantenerse serio. Kagome percibía todos aquellos cambios en el youkai pero decidió no decir mucho al respecto ya que sabía que provocaría una respuesta hostil por parte de Sesshomaru, por lo que decidió utilizar otra estrategia.

-Esto es un autobús. Sé que suena difícil de asociar con algo que conozcas, pero es un artefacto hecho de metal y lo usamos para transportarnos-

-Es algo que pude deducir- respondió cortantemente.

Kagome se sonrojó pero decidió no rendirse y continuó. –Es bueno saber que llegas a tus propias conclusiones Sesshomaru. Tenía miedo de que fueras a asustarte con todo esto pero me da gusto ver que lo estás tomando tranquilamente-

Sesshomaru de pronto la miró y Kagome no podía percibir si estaba molesto o no pero no mostró intimidación. -¿Estás insinuando que soy tan débil que debería estar asustado?- preguntó de pronto alzando la voz, captando la atención de las demás personas que se encontraban en el autobús.

-No, Sesshomaru no…- respondió la joven alterada agazapándose un poco mientras hacía gestos con las manos tratando de decirle a Sesshomaru que bajara la voz. –No pienso que seas débil-

Sesshomaru volvió a mirar al frente como si escuchar eso era sólo lo que quería escuchar. Kagome supuso que debía de ser más cuidadosa con lo que le dijera ya que, aunque los poderes de Sesshomaru se habían ido aún conservaba su orgullo; seguía siendo el mismo Sesshomaru en el fondo.

Después de eso pasaron muchos minutos en silencio. El camino se le hizo eterno a Kagome quien estaba reconsiderando si había sido una buena idea traer a Sesshomaru pero mientras esos pensamientos pasaban por su mente, a lo lejos vio el señalamiento de la parada en la que debían bajarse. Tiró del cordón y segundos después el camión se detuvo. Tomó a Sesshomaru del brazo y bajaron.

Habían llegado al centro de la ciudad donde los edificios eran altísimos y había anuncios de muchos colores en todos lados. Obviamente Sesshomaru se encontraba más sorprendido de lo que había estado antes y no pudo evitar que palabras se escaparan de su boca.

-Palacios…- dijo suavemente.

Kagome lo miraba con atención. No podía evitar sentir ternura al ver tanta fascinación en Sesshomaru pero al mismo tiempo, debía reservarse comentarios ya que sabía que lo incomodaría y por ende, ella pasaría por un mal rato.

-Vamos Sesshomaru, compraremos algo para comer mientras caminamos-

Pasaron por una tienda y compraron algo ligero para poder caminar mientras comían. Después de varios minutos por fin llegaron al lugar donde Kagome quería comprar los lentes de Sesshomaru y entraron. Kagome tomó varios lentes y se los extendía a Sesshomaru para que se los probara y después de varios intentos, por fin encontraron unos que le permitían ver bien. Por suerte el diseño era discreto así que no serían de mucha distracción, considerando que habían varios con dibujos de gatos y otro tipo de animales, los lentes que habían conseguido eran negros, con una armazón delgada que no serían de mucha distracción. Kagome sonrió y tomó otros dos pares para tener de repuestos. Por fin salieron de la tienda sin problemas.

Sesshomaru se llevaba la mano a la nariz con mucha insistencia. La sensación tan extraña que sentía la resultaba molesta. Kagome lo notó y le explicó que pronto se acostumbraría, que tuviera paciencia. El youkai hizo su mayor esfuerzo y a pesar de estar molesto, se sentía aliviado de que al menos podía ver bien ahora. De regreso a la parada del autobús, Kagome y Sesshomaru fueron interceptados por unas amigas de la joven quienes anunciaron su llegada acompañadas de ruidos agudos que le resultaron muy molestos al youkai.

-¡Kagome! No sabíamos que estarías de compras hoy, ¿por qué no nos dijiste?- preguntó una de sus amigas quien aún llevaba el uniforme puesto.

-Eh, ni yo, estoy ayudándole a conseguir unos lentes a…- pero antes de que pudiera responder sus amigas interrumpieron.

-No tenías que mantenerlo en secreto, pudiste habernos dicho que vendrías con tu novio- dijo una de ellas despreocupadamente.

Kagome se sonrojó más que de costumbre y Sesshomaru sólo frunció el ceño sin estar muy seguro de lo que hablaban las jóvenes.

-Él no es mi…- pero de nuevo alguien la interrumpió, esta vez fue Sesshomaru quien sólo la tomó del brazo y comenzó a caminar al ver el mismo autobús pararse frente a ellos.

Las amigas de Kagome observaban asombradas mientras Kagome sólo les hacía señas en señal de despedida.

**Nota: Espero me disculpen, tengo mucho tiempo de no escribir nada y me siento muy oxidada pero voy a intentar darme tiempo para continuar esta historia. He tenido muchas cosas qué hacer en la escuela además del trabajo y ya no tengo tanto tiempo libre como antes y por más que quisiera tener disponibilidad para escribir, tengo otras prioridades aún así, muchas gracias a quienes lean y esperan actualizaciones, de verdad espero poder cumplirles y escribir aunque sea un poco :)**


End file.
